Telephone service providers offer their customers a variety of service plans. A customer may select a plan that is billed at a flat rate every month with additional charges added on the following month for services the customer uses beyond their standard plan (e.g. text messages, used minutes beyond the allocated amount in the plan, downloads, or any number of other extra cost services). In these example payment plans, service may be discontinued for a variety of reasons such as a failure to pay the bill, violating the terms of service (TOS), and/or a report that the phone has been lost or stolen. Additionally, some telephone service providers offer pre-paid phone plans as an alternative to the monthly billed (or other) plan. In a pre-paid plan, a customer may purchase a certain number of minutes, or units of time, before using those minutes. The network may keep track of minute-, or unit-, usage at a real-time rate, and prompt the customer to purchase more minutes, or units, when the customer has run out or is near running out of usable calling minutes, or units. For example, a unit of time may correspond to a specific amount of minutes depending upon the intended calling location (e.g., more units are required for international telephone calls as compared to the units required for a domestic call for a same amount of minutes). Service may be discontinued when the customer has exhausted all of the pre-paid minutes or units of time, or, for example, service to specific locations may be unavailable due to insufficient or a low number of pre-paid minutes or units.
Even though a service provider may disable general service to a telecommunications device (e.g., wired phone, cordless phone, mobile telephone, personal digital assistant, smart phone, laptop computer, etc.), the service provider may still allow a user of the disabled device to place an emergency call to pre-approved telephone numbers or URIs (Uniform Resource Identifiers). For example, the service provider may allow an emergency call to be made to emergency services (e.g., 911), to the service provider's customer service number, or to other localized numbers or URIs. An allowed call to emergency services may connect the device to a Public Safety Answering Point (PSAP). The service provider knows which PSAP to route a call to when a user dials for emergency assistance. In a given situation, a caller of 911 or other emergency hotline is routed to a specific emergency call center, commonly referred to as a primary PSAP. The primary PSAP acts to obtain and verify the whereabouts of the caller, determine the nature of the emergency, notify an appropriate response team(s), and/or contact a secondary or other PSAP. In some situations, the primary PSAP may not be responsible for directly dispatching an appropriate response team, and will need to identify and/or contact/conference in a secondary PSAP, e.g., a police dispatcher or a fire team dispatcher.
In some circumstances, a PSAP may need to call back the disabled device that placed the emergency services call. For example, a call between the parties may have been terminated before all desired information had been exchanged. Currently, however, a PSAP is not able to place a call to a disabled device. The inability of the PSAP to contact a disabled device is a significant shortcoming that can impact the ability to offer emergency services in a timely fashion to the device user.